1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to stabilized thermosetting polyester formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, linear thermosetting polyesters have been blended with crosslinking monomers such as styrene and vinyltoluene. When p-methylstyrene was used in place of vinyltoluene, the formulation had a poorer accelerated shelf-life than that containing vinyltoluene. An object of this invention is to provide a formulation containing p-methylstyrene having greater shelf-life without increasing gel time.